Dexter y Raven: Fue por accidente
by Liz Kin
Summary: Raven no sabe que siente por él. Dexter no sabe como decirle lo que siente por ella. ¿Podrán confesarse sus sentimientos reales o dejaran pasar la oportunidad de tener un felices para siempre? RavenxDexter :)
1. Capítulo 1

Aparto la mirada apresuradamente, se sentía tan nerviosa y a la vez tan feliz. Solamente era una simple práctica que realizarían juntos, y sólo por este periodo. Sin embargo, se sentía tan feliz que podía sentir la magia fluir y revolotear en las puntas de sus dedos. Tenerlo tan cerca era simplemente hada-fantástico, y no sabia la verdadera razón de esto.

Podía sentir su aroma masculino hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, podría embriagarse con esa simple fragancia...

Casi da un salto cuando por error sus manos se tocaron.

...

Tenía las palmas sudorosas. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, juraba que se le saldría del pecho si continuaba así.

Estiro su mano, que tembló nerviosamente, para alcanzar el frasco con ese liquido rosa que desprendía un dulzor que lo hacía sentir tan ligero... Y sin querer las manos de ambos se tocaron. Sintió el placer viajar a través de su cuerpo, se sintió complemente extasiado. No podía creer que la había tocado, había tenido el honor de sentir por un momento su suave piel.

-¡Oh Dios!, per...per...perdona- dijo mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa

Ella le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras miraba fijamente sus hermosos ojos azules.

...

Se sintió mareada y adolorida por un momento. La vista se le nubló y todo a su alrededor perdió importancia. Pensó que estaba a punto de desmayarse por todo el estrés que sentía... Pero no era eso. Lo que sintió fue una punzada de dolor en su corazón, que se rompió un poco. Sintió una lagrima deslizarse lentamente por su mejilla.

Sacudió la cabeza y aclaro sus pensamientos. No debía llorar, todo estaba bien. Había hecho lo que se debía hacer, había hecho lo correcto.

Con gran esfuerzo aparto la mirada y volvió a concentrarse en la mezcla que tenía enfrente. Ellos dos se verían muy lindos juntos.


	2. Capítulo 2

-¡Raven!- gritó Maddie mientras corría hacia la chica púrpura.

-Maddie, tranquila- dijo riendo -¿Qué te sucede?

-Es...es...es...-decía mientras jadeaba en busca de aire- ¡ES HORA DEL TÉ! -gritó emocionada mientras sacaba de su sombrero una tetera.

Raven río alegremente. Se encontraban a la mitad del pasillo y los que iban de paso miraron a Maddie un poco confundidos.

-Sigan caminado chicos- dijo Raven mientras tomaba la taza de té que Maddie le tendía. Mmm...frutos rojos.

Maddie se sentó en el piso apoyándose contra la pared. Le ofreció una gran sonrisa a Raven mientras palmeaba el lugar junto a ella invitando a la hija de la Reina Malvada a sentarse.

-¿Que tal tu día?- preguntó antes de dar un sorbo a su taza.

Raven pensó en su última clase del día y se le dibujo una sonrisa.

-Uy...- dijo Maddie en voz baja- Raven, creo que...

-¿Qué?- dijo Raven sin prestar mucha atención

-¡Te gusta alguien!- dijo con emoción mientras se sentaba de rodillas. Raven salió de su ensoñacion y miro a Maddie con cara de espanto.

-Por supuesto que no, Maddie- dijo algo nerviosa. No estaba segura de lo que sentía por él. Era cierto que su corazón saltaba y las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban cuando él pasaba junto a ella en el pasillo. Era cierto que sus palmas comenzaban a sudar y sus pensamientos se nublaban cuando lo tenía cerca, pero también era cierto que el era un Royal, y no cualquier Royal, era un Charming, mientras que ella era la "líder" de los Rebel, y la hija de la Reina Malvada. Era cierto que ellos jamás podrían estar juntos...


	3. Capítulo 3

-Deberíamos hablar con Grimm, tal vez podamos convencerlo de hacer cambios en el menú

Ashlynn y Hunter discutían sobre la falta de comida vegana en la Castelería. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Hunter, Ashlynn tenía en sus piernas una libreta donde apuntaba ideas de comida vegana para los protectores de la naturaleza y vida silvestre.

-¿Dexter?- lo llamo Hunter- ¿Tu qué opinas?

El susodicho, que se encontraba recostado en su cama, se apoyó en sus codos para poder mirar a su compañero de habitación.

-Perdona, ¿qué decías?

Dexter estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no comprendió la pregunta que le había hecho su amigo. Estaba un poco aturdido, pues previamente había estado pensando profundamente en una persona. Y no en cualquier persona, en una chica. En una chica que aceleraba su corazón, una chica que constantemente se le presentaba en sueños, una chica que hacía que todo su sistema parara de funcionar, una chica que le robaba el aliento, una chica que le robo el corazón...

Raven Queen era la chica de sus sueños. Era la chica más hermosa que alguna vez había visto, era mucho más hermosa que Apple. Era tan pura: no había ni una pizca de maldad en ella, era honesta, lista, amigable, solidaria, leal y siempre apoyaba a sus amigos. A sus ojos, ella era simplemente perfecta.

Y sin quererlo, una sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios.

-Yujuuuu, ¿Dex?, ¿Dexter Charming? - Hunter termino por lanzarle una almohada al ver que el muchacho no respondía a Ashlynn.

-¡Oye!- se quejó el muchacho- Pues...si, supongo. Debería haber más vegetales y fruta y demás cosa natural.

Ashlynn sonrió y continúo proponiendo más ideas junto con Hunter.

**¡Hola criaturitas! se que los cap. son algo cortos, pero estaré actualizando muy frecuentemente! Gracias por leer este fic. **

**Besos**

**LIZ KIN**


	4. Capítulo 4

Recorrió con la mirada su lado de la habitación. Estaba hecho un asco. La cama estaba sin hacer y las sabanas estaban en el piso, el cesto de basura estaba al tope de pañuelos, en una esquina se encontraban sus flechas doradas todas regadas y su arco...colgaba del candelabro. Su armario parecía vomitar prendas rosa pastel y blanco, su escritorio estaba lleno de hojas y el organizador se había volteado, tirando plumas, lápices, gomas, clips y demás útiles escolares, además de que un brassier colgaba de la silla.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se dirigió a baño. Limpio el espejo y se horrorizo con lo que vio: su cara estaba pálida como un muerto, sus labios secos daban miedo y sus ojos, extremadamente rojos e hinchados, revelaban que obviamente había estado llorando.

-Wow...Cupid, ¿qué diantres te paso?-dijo Blondie apoyada desde el marco de la puerta viendo el demacrado aspecto de la chica pelirrosa.

Cupid dio un respingo y se apresuró a tomar el maquillaje del estante donde acomodaban sus cosas de aseo y arreglo personal.

-Nada Blondie, solamente estoy cansada- dijo mientras aplicaba a su cara una base de polvo.

-Si, claro...- dijo la rubia mientras sacaba su mirrorphone.

Cupid trato de arreglarse para que no se notara su noche de tristeza. Se despidió de Blondio y salió del cuarto, no tan entusiasmada de empezar el día. Aún faltaban unos minutos para comenzar clases, así que decidió ir al balcón a pasar el rato, al fin de cuentas no tenía muchas ganas de desayunar.

La pelirrosa miro el bello cielo azul de aquel día y se puso a pensar en cómo es que cayó perdidamente enamorada de Dexter Charming. Y de repente, recordó el momento cuando lo conoció.

Flashback

Cupid estaba algo nerviosa por su nueva escuela. Seria transferida de Monster High a Ever After High, la escuela para los hijos de los personajes de cuentos. Sentía su estómago pesado y extraño, los nervios la volvían torpe y fofa. Se despidió de sus amigos en MH y tomo valor, todo el que tenía, para cruzar el portal.

Sin duda EAH tenía un paisaje mucho más hermoso de MH. Grandes extensiones de terreno verde salpicadas de múltiples flores de todos los colores. Altos árboles con lindos pájaros cantando melodiosamente. Y lo mejor de todo, era el bello castillo de mármol blanco que se alzaba frente a ella. Tal vez terminaría gustándole su nueva escuela.

Cupido comenzó a subir las escaleras para adentrarse a la construcción, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando en el lobby no había ni una alma. "Supongo que todos están en clase" pensó Cupid mientras comenzaba a caminar con la intención de llegar a la oficina del Director.

Después de andar un rato, la consejera del amor comenzó a desesperarse, el castillo era enorme y no encontraba las oficinas, sin mencionar que no había ni una sola persona en los pasillos. Cupid empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa, pensado que todo esto era una mala broma de sus amigos de MH.

Al doblar la esquina la pelirrosa chocó contra algo... O más bien alguien.

-¡Oh gort! Mil disculpas- dijo una voz masculina mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias a Eros que encuentro a alguien, pensé que este lugar estaba vacío- Cupid termino de alisar su falda rosa pastel para levantar la mirada hacia el muchacho con el que se topó, pero lo que vio la dejo sin aliento.

Unos ojos tan azules que el cielo era nada a comparado a ellos. Un cabello castaño algo despeinado acompañado de una linda corona y una hermosa sonrisa. El chico era tan guapo que Narciso se quedaba atrás por mucho...

-Tú eres la chica nueva, ¿no?- le dijo el muchacho mientras la ayudaba con los libros que cargaba entre sus brazos.

Cupid se quedó embobada un momento hasta que por fin logro formular una palabras.

-Si...esa...esa..esa soy yo- dijo riendo tontamente- Soy Cupid, hija de Eros.

-Mucho gusto Cupid, yo soy umm... Dexter Charming, hijo del príncipe encantador- dijo alzando su hombros.

Cupid sonrió y cuando por fin logro pensar en algo ingenioso para decir la campana sonó. Y de repente, todo el pasillo se llenó de alumnos.

-Si gustas te puedo llevar con el Director Grimm- le dijo el muchacho amablemente.

Cupid solo sonrió dulcemente.

Fin del Flashback

La hija del dios del amor soltó un suspiro y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Dexter Charming era un chico sumamente dulce y tierno. Era una lástima que el chico no correspondiera sus sentimientos...

No. No se suponía que debía sentirse así. Dexter era su amigo, y debía apoyarlo y ayudarlo a conseguir el amor de su princesa oscura.

Era algo irónico, que la hija del dios del amor, sufriera de un amor correspondido. Cupid ladeo la cabeza y sonrío levemente. De todas maneras, su corazón seguiría funcionando, así que más le valía superar la situación.

La pelirrosa limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que se deslizaron por su mejilla y se dispuso a mostrarle al mundo que podría seguir adelante


	5. Capítulo 5

Raven soltó un suspiro. Hechizos y maleficios malvados no era precisamente su materia favorita.

-Señorita Raven Queen- la llamo la profesora- ¿En qué piensa tan profundamente?

Raven dio un respingo y ladeo la cabeza

-Ummm...en un plan hiper malvado- dijo algo dudosa y levantando los hombros.

La profesora y el resto de la clase vitorearon.

-De fábula señorita Queen, no la molestaremos más- y prosiguió con la clase.

Raven rodó los ojos y volteo hacia la ventana. No sabía qué hacer, se suponía que su destino se trataba de ser mala pero ella no quería terminar encerrada en la prisión del espejo, exactamente como su madre...Sin embargo, no sabía que le deparaba el futuro después de haber rechazado firmar el libro de los cuentos legendarios. Al menos no hizo puff.

Raven comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno ideas de lo que podría hacer ya que no sería la reina malvada y no envenenaría a Apple

1\. Podría poner un negocio de a asesoría mágica.

2\. Podría intentar poner un restaurante o algo así. Aunque no le creyeran mucho, se le daban bien las artes culinarias.

3\. O bien podría ser maestra...de música.

La hija de la reina malvada amaba la música. Le fascinaba y era de los pocos modos en que podría expresar todo lo que sentía sin sentirse cohibida. Tocar la guitarra era de las cosas que más amaba hacer en la vida. También sabía tocar el piano, y su padre, el Rey Bueno, le había obsequiado un ejemplar de teclado muy bello, que la esperaba cada noche para que Raven tocara habilidosamente sus teclas. Tocaba de maravilla.

La campana sonó marcando el fin de la clase. Raven no pudo terminar de pensar en que le tenía preparado el destino, pero una simple clase de maleficios no le ayudaría a resolver toda su vida. Tomo sus cosas y salió del salón.

Una vez afuera Raven consulto su horario y súbitamente se sintió muy optimista y feliz

Tenía practica de laboratorio con Dexter Charming.

**Hola! Lamento que no subí cap ayer, PEROOOOOO...*redobles* hoy hay dos cap ^u^. Feliz Día de San Valentín **


	6. Chapter 6

Cap

Dexter se balanceaba una y otra vez sobre sus tobillos. Caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en los bolsillos y con los nervios a flor de piel. Había llegado un poco antes solo por la paranoia, pero estaba dudando si la chica oscura aparecería. Raven no parecía el tipo de chica que se saltaría clases, era una buena alumna.

"Gort...solo relájate Dexterous" se dijo para sus adentros "Aún es algo temprano, seguro llegara"

Cupid venia doblando la esquina camino al laboratorio cuando vio al chico Charming posado afuera del aula. No pudo evitar sonreír, se veía adorable. Cupid se acercó a él y lo sorprendió.

-Dex- dijo Cupid alegre.

El príncipe de lentes hipster dio un salto y su corona se deslizó tapándole los ojos.

-Hola Cupid- dijo riendo nerviosamente. Cupid lo encontró sumamente tierno.

-Así que... ¿A qué debemos tanto nervio?- preguntó amable aun sabiendo la respuesta

Dexter sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Um...yo no estoy nervioso- dijo mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de su cuello

-Dex...

-Cupid...-dijo el muchacho en el mismo tono. Ambos se rieron.

Raven caminaba a paso ligero hacia su próxima clase, y alcanzó a visualizar a Dexter y Cupid riendo alegremente. Algo en su interior se retorció. Eran celos al verlos juntos. Se detuvo un momento y recupero la postura. Cupid era una buena amiga y no tenía caso sentirse enojada. Al fin de cuentas debía de respetar su "posible relación", pues las cosas nunca se aclararon entre ellos después del día de los corazones sinceros.

Raven siguió caminando, con las puertas de los casilleros cerrándose resonando a su paso, hasta aproximarse lo suficiente para que ellos la notaran.

-¡Hola Ra...Raven!- dijo con voz algo chillona y nerviosa Dexter

-Raven- dijo Cupid con una dulce sonrisa.

Raven se posó frente a ellos y se quedó callada un momento. Los analizo y se deprimió un poco al darse cuenta de que harían una linda pareja ellos dos.

-Hola chicos- dijo con voz neutral sin dejar notar su tristeza. Cupid la miro profundamente a los ojos y Raven actuó lo más normal posible. También Dexter la estaba mirando detenidamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Cupid

-Sí, ¿por?- preguntó Raven ya algo nerviosa

-Umm...las cosas alrededor tuyo están levitando.

Y afectivamente, las cosas estaban levitando. Las puntas de su cabello se alzaban y retorcían. Detrás de ella, las plantas que adornaban el pasillo flotaban unos cuantos centímetros del piso y la basura de los cestos volaban de un lado a otro. Raven los miro a ambos nerviosa y mordió su labio. Un aurora morada brillaba a su alrededor.

-Basta- dijo Raven con voz baja mientras trataba de calmarse. Parecía niña prepuberta. Las cosas comenzaron a volver a sus lugares y Raven abrió los ojos. Dexter y Cupid la miraban confundidos.

-Día difícil- dijo riendo tontamente. Y entro al laboratorio.

Cupid miro a Dexter con una sonrisa.

-La pones nerviosa- dijo entrando al salón y dándole la espalda al muchacho para que no notara la tristeza que se escondía tras la sonrisa que le dio. Pobre Dex, no notaba que Raven también tenía sentimientos por él, no del todo definidos, pero comenzaban a crecer


	7. Capítulo 7

Cap

-Umm...así que, Raven- dijo Dexter intentando sonar coqueto- A ti te...umm, a ti te gusta la música, ¿cierto?

Raven sonrió ante un sonrojado Dexter Charming, era agradable tenerlo cerca.

-Sí, algo poco esperado en una hechicera malvada como yo- le dijo dándole una caderazo juguetón mientras tomaba una pequeña cuchara y revolvía la mezcla.

-Me parece algo muy mono- dijo sin pensarlo del todo el chico Charming. Raven lo miro sorprendida y se sonrojo. "Gort" pensó el joven.

Se formó una agradable atmósfera entre ellos. Llevaban buen tiempo y ya casi acababan con su poción así que la clase transcurrió con mucha calma. El profesor se acercó y los miro a ambos duramente, Raven se siento muy nerviosa por un momento. El profesor tomo una cuchara y comenzó a revolver la mezcla. Dexter miro a Raven y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

-Tú tranquila y yo nervioso- le susurro con una sonrisa que Raven gustosa le devolvió.

Cupid observo desde las mesas de trabajo en la parte posterior del laboratorio. Era una buena consejera del amor.

-¡Por mi hada madrina, un 10!- grito Raven mientras se abalanzaba sobre Dexter para abrazarlo. El muchacho sonrío algo sonrojado y no supo dónde colocar las manos. Hunter que curiosamente iba pasando se detuvo y le sonrió a su amigo con los pulgares en alto, Ashlynn, que también venía con el joven cazador, le guiñó un ojo y señaló a su propia cintura para después agitar sus manos. El príncipe poso suavemente sus manos en la cintura de la hechicera.

Raven se separó lentamente, mas dejo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dexter, al igual que el dejo los suyas en su cintura. Se miraron profundamente a los ojos por unos segundos. La hija de la Reina Malvada se perdió en los océanos que tenía por ojos. Cuando volvió a concentrarse Dexter la miraba con una sonrisa y cara de interrogativa.

-Oh...Perdona, ¿me preguntaste algo?- dijo mientras sonría nerviosa y se separaba del muchacho.

-¿Qué si te gustaría almorzar juntos?- dijo el chico con voz entrecortada.

-¡Sí! Digo, si claro, no veo por qué no- le respondió Raven ya más relajada.


	8. Importante kind of

**Hola amores. Perdonen por no actualizar tan seguido como prometí, la escuela me tiene esclavizada como elfo. **

**Sinceramente me gustaría darle un amor a Cupid pero no sé quién sería el adecuado, dejare que ustedes escojan:**

**1\. Sparrow Hood**

**2\. Un estudiante nuevo, hijo del Capitán Garfio **

**3\. Humphrey Dumpty **

**4\. Hopper Croakington ll**

**Dejen su voto en los "Reviews" y asegúrense de seguir y darle "Favorite" a esta historia, se los agradecería de todo corazón. Las votaciones estarán abiertas hasta el viernes, ¿va?**

**¡Los amo!**

**Liz Kin.**

**P.D.: Creo que los documentos deben de tener cierta cantidad de caracteres asi que pondré una canción que me hace pensar en Raven y Dexter 3**

**Something Stupid-Frank Sinatra**

**I Know I Stand In Line  
Until You Think You Have The Time  
To Spend An Evening With Me.  
And If We Go Someplace To Dance,  
I Know That There´s A Chance  
You Won´t Be Leaving With Me.**

**Then Afterwards We Drop Into A Quiet Little Place  
And Have A Drink Or Two.  
And Then I Go And Spoil It All  
By Saying Something Stupid,  
Like ´i Love You´.**

**I Can See It In Your Eyes  
That You Despise The Same Old Lines  
You Heard The Night Before.**

**And Though It´s Just A Line To You,  
For Me It´s True,  
And Never Seemed So Right Before.**

**I Practice Every Day To Find Some Clever Lines To Say  
To Make The Meaning Come True.  
But Then I Think I´ll Wait Until The Evening Gets Late,  
And I´m Alone With You.**

**The Time Is Right.  
Your Perfume Fills My Head.  
The Stars Get Red.  
And Oh, The Night´s So Blue.  
And Then I Go And Spoil It All  
By Saying Something Stupid,  
Like ´i Love You´.  
****I Love You...**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Lo lamento lo lamento lo lamento lo lamento. Soy una terrible persona! Pero juro que no tuve tiempo de actualizar mis amores, tuve problemas en el cole. Lo lamento, perdonen.**

_**Liz Kin**_

Cupid se relajó y volvió a tensar su arco. La flecha le toco suavemente la mejilla y nuevamente fijó su objetivo. Respiro y al sacar el aire suavemente dejo ir la flecha.

-Casi...- dijo Cupid al ver el centro del tablero y su flecha a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de este.

Se encontraba practicando su puntería en los jardines de la escuela, pues a pesar de ser la hija de Eros, el tiro con arco no era su fuerte.

Quería mantenerse ocupada, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que finalizaron las prácticas en parejas del laboratorio pero desde ese momento Raven y Dexter comenzaron a frecuentarse: a veces comían juntos en uno de los balcones lejos del alcance de las miradas de los Royals, hacían las tareas juntos en la biblioteca, platicaban en los ratos libres que tenían entre clases y demás cosas. No estaba del todo triste, al contrario, se sentía feliz por sus amigos pero aun no superaba del todo a Dexter.

La pelirrosa soltó un suspiro y volvió a concentrarse en su práctica.

-Tienes mala puntería- dijo alguien detrás de ella. Cupid dio un respingo y soltó la flecha, que cruzó zumbando y curiosamente dio en el centro. La hija de Eros se giró con las manos en las caderas y una ceja alzada. Un chico que jamás había visto en Ever After High la miraba burlón mientras daba palmadas, o lo intentaba... El chico tenía un garfio en la mano. Usaba pantalón negro, metido en unas botas negras. Blusa blanca holgada y una chaqueta rojo con adornos dorados. Tenía cabello corto pero negro azabache y unos ojos verdes impresionantes.

Cupid dejó caer el arco al verlo. Era guapo... El chico comenzó a aproximarse sin quitarle la mirada. Recogió el arco y con una sonrisa coqueta tomo una flecha del carcaj que tenía la pelirrosa en la espalda. Tenso el arco y con sumo cuidado, estiro con el garfio. Cupid aguanto la respiración.

La flecha que disparó rompió en dos la de Cupid.

-En el blanco- le dijo el chico con voz ronca mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Qué demonios...- dijo Cupid en voz baja mientras veía al joven alejarse. ¿Sería un estudiante nuevo?


	10. Capítulo 9

**Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias. De verdad, los amo 3 Ya son más de 1000 visitas y no saben la emoción que me da eso. Muchas gracias por leer la historia, de verdad. Procurare actualizar al meno veces por semana. Dejen reviews y denle favorite, los amo!**

**Liz Kin**

-La verdad creo que es algo tonto- dijo Raven mientras se reía a carcajadas en la cama del joven Charming.

Dexter, que estaba recostado en la alfombra azul rey, se levantó de golpe y miro a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo diantres no lo ves?- le dijo mientras gesticulaba con las manos exageradamente- ¡Es obvio que los integrantes de One Reflection son vampiros!

Raven volvió a reír fuertemente y tiro un cojín a la cara del príncipe. El chico río y tomo una almohada de la cama de Hunter, para después tirársela sin piedad a la chica púrpura. Estuvieron riendo y jugando un rato hasta que la energía se les acabo y ambos se dejaron caer en la suave y majestuosa cama. Raven se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos y miro a Dexter, quien tenía su brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

-Es muy curioso como en unas cuantas semanas nos volvimos tan amigos- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

El joven levanto ligeramente el brazo para verla.

-Si... Honestamente no sé cómo logre hablar tanto contigo, siempre me ponía nervioso cuando te veía venir- le dijo riendo levemente, mas después se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Te pongo nervioso?- le dijo la chica suavemente mientras abría los ojos sorprendida. Comenzaba a sentir un calor en su interior.

Dexter se sentó de piernas cruzadas en su cama y miro a Raven intentando armarse de valor y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Empezó a tartamudear y mover las manos. Raven lo miro con una ceja alzada. El chico se rindió.

-Sí, a veces me pones muuuuy nervioso Raven Queen- le dijo ya más relajado mientras se alzaba de hombros y le daba una sonrisa de lado.

La chica se sintió confiada y se acercó un poco a él.

-¿Y por qué motivo yo, Raven Queen, te pongo nervioso a ti, Dexter Charming?- le dijo juguetona mientras ponía una mano sobre la pierna del joven.

Dexter trago pesadamente saliva.

-Yo...yo...yo...- dijo nerviosamente mientras veía como Raven se acercaba aun un poco más a él. Gort...sus ojos violetas eran extraordinariamente hermosos.

-¡Hey! Hola chicos- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Dexter dio un respingo y se fue de espaldas de la cama. Raven soltó un suspiro y se acercó al borde de la cama.

-Hola chicos- dijo Raven con una sonrisa ladeada. Ashlynn la miro y formuló silenciosamente si había interrumpido algo. Raven hizo un simple movimiento de mano para darle a decir que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Hunter le guiñó el ojo.


	11. Capítulo 10

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su chaqueta. Se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y, dispuesto a la batalla, envistió con todas sus fuerzas. Daring Charming arremetió contra el dragón color rojo sangre que tenía enfrente. Dio una emboscada y rápidamente alzó su escudo para protegerse de las llamas verdes. Corrió al otro extremo del campo y con gran agilidad, se deslizó detrás de unas rocas. El dragón rugió amenazadoramente a sus espaldas.

Dexter observaba con gran interés a su hermano, a veces deseaba ser tan fuerte y ágil como él. Los gritos de apoyo detrás de él no lo hicieron sentir mejor, pero un recuerdo sumamente agradable le vino a la mente,

_Flashback_

_Raven y el estaban recostados bajo la sombre de un árbol del bosque. La chica tarareaba suavemente y el príncipe simplemente se deleitaba con su voz. Después de un rato comenzaron a hablar de sus respectivas vidas. Dexter comenzó a lamentarse de no ser tan bueno como Daring, pues él siempre era el que recibía los halagos por parte de su padre, el Rey Encantador. _

_-Desearía hacer sentir a papá tan orgulloso como lo hace Daring- dijo el chico mientras se sentaba y se quitaba la corona. _

_Raven se sentó sobre sus piernas y acaricio suavemente la parte trasera del cuello del joven._

_-No deberías- Dexter miro por sobre su hombro para mirar a la chica- Claro, Daring será fuerte, valiente y demás cosas- le dijo alzándose de hombros- pero tú eres noble, leal, honesto y una excelente persona. Además, tú eres mucho más guapo que él- termino la chica riendo levemente mientras el rojo pintaba sus mejillas._

_Se veía tan adorable._

Fin del Flashback.

A pesar de a veces sentirse celoso de su hermano, Dexter le quería mucho. Daring lo defendía de los niños que se burlaban de el por usar lentes cuando eres apenas unas pequeñas criaturitas. Era un excelente hermano y de vez en cuando le daba consejos sobre chicas. Por eso y mil razones más, Dexter quería ser honesto con su hermano y confesarle quien era la dueña de su corazón, y a la vez también buscaba un poco de ayuda para aclarar la situación con la susodicha.

-5 minutos Charming, resiste- dijo el profesor con voz fuerte y clara. El hombre pidió a los demás jóvenes en la clase que por favor llevaran todo el armamento a sus lugares. Era la oportunidad para decírselo.

-Umm Daring- lo llamo Dexter mientras el rubio luchaba ferozmente con el dragón.

-¿Si?- le dijo sin mirarlo mientras esquivaba un zarpazo.

-Quería contarte algo... Es sobre una chica- dijo el joven de los lentes mientras sobaba su cuello.

-Ehhh, ¡Excelente hermano mío! Ahora, dime quien es la supuesta afortunada- dijo riendo y a la vez jadeando.

-Veras, Umm...es una chica especial. Es bella, lista, hermosa y una gran persona. Tiene un alma bondadosa. Muchos no se toman la molesta en conocerla, así que tiene ideas totalmente incorrectas sobre ella.

-¿Acaso de Holly O' Hair? ¿O será Poppy?- le contesto su hermano cruzando con su espada el aire.

-No

-¿Briar? ¡Oh espera, es Blondie!- dijo el joven rubio mientras hacía retroceder a la feroz bestia.

-Es Raven Queen...- dijo casi en un susurro.

El grito que Daring dio fue tan fuerte que hasta el mismo dragón se estremeció. La campana sonó marcando el fin de la clase. El dragón se retiró y todos comenzaron a salir.

Daring trepo hacia las gradas y miro a su hermano sorprendido.

-Dime que no estás enamorado de ese bruja- le dijo gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

-Lo estoy Daring- dijo dándole una sonrisa de lado- Y necesito tu ayuda, no sé cómo decirle lo que siento por ella.

Daring se quedó en silencio por un momento. Repentinamente lanzó su escudo asustando a Dexter.

-¿Acaso estás loco?- le grito molesto su hermano- Ella es una Rebel, y es la mala de MI cuento, que ahora posiblemente ya no se cumpla- y recordó con amargura el Día del Legado.

Dexter intento decir algo pero prefirió callar, no sabía que decir.

-Eres un traidor para la familia- le dijo sin pensarlo el rubio. Dexter cerró con fuerzo la mano, enterrando sus uñas en la palma- ¡No...No puedo ni pensar en ello! Demonios Dexterous, estás loco- termino diciendo sin mirarlo.

El rubio abandonó la estancia con un mar de pensamientos, él también estaba confundido y desesperado por cierta Rebel, dejando a un perplejo y triste Dexter con un nudo en la garganta.

-Y aquí vamos...-dijo el castaño con voz entrecortada.


	12. Capítulo 11

Miro con interés la foto que reposaba sobre el escritorio. Parecía algo vieja, estaba algo arrugada y descolorida. Con cuidado y esfuerzo, tomo el portarretratos. La foto mostraba a dos pequeños abrazándose por los hombros. Uno era delgaducho y pequeño, con unos curiosos lentes fondo de botella. El otro niño era robustito y más alto que el otro, parecía algo imponente y claramente era que de seguro tomaba las decisiones. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo tomo de sorpresa, y torpemente dejo el retrato sobre el escritorio nuevamente.

-Bienvenido a Ever After High- dijo alguien a sus espaldas. El chico se mostró para ver a un señor robusto e imponente parado en la puerta. Se acercó y le tendió la mano. El joven sonrío de lado y levantó su mano derecha con burla.

Para John Garfio, ser hijo del temible capitán Garfio tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. Ventajas: podía hacer sentir a las personas incomodas en este tipo de situaciones que él encontraba bastante divertidas, pues él era demasiado sarcástico. La gente se sentía intimidada por su garfio y no se metían con el, temían que los rebanara. Mas entre las desventajas estaba que le costaba algo de trabajo vestirse cada mañana, y bañarse era tardado en especial con la mata de cabello que tenía. En fin, el chico era un caso algo especial.

El director se removió incomodo ante el y, disculpándose en murmullos, lo guió fuera de la oficina. Para finalizar todo el proceso de inscripción, el director le hizo firmar el reglamento y le dio una hoja con sus horarios y su número de habitación. John asintió y se dirigió a su habitación

-Oh disculpe...Umm joven Garfio, sus pertenencias ya han sido llevadas a su habitación- le dijo la secretaria tímidamente. El joven le dio una sonrisa que hizo colorar las mejillas de la dama.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación, John comenzó a pensar en cómo sería su estancia en Ever After High, si lograría a acoplarse al sistema, si le iría bien socialmente, si realmente podría adaptarse...

John Garfio era alto y esbelto. Tenía un gran cuerpo y su musculatura no era ni exagerada ni deprimente. Sus ojos verdes miraban sarcásticamente a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. Su pelo negro normalmente revuelto era endemoniadamente sexy. Y su famosa sonrisa... La que hacía a cualquier chica suspirar. Era muy atractivo, más la gente se sentía intimidada ante él y a veces no se tomaban la molestia de conocerlo realmente. No era del todo bueno socializando...

Pensó en la chica del cabello rosa, que mona. John sonrío para sus adentros.

Tal vez su estadía en Ever After High no sería tan mala.


	13. Capítulo 12

Refunfuño molesta. El solo verle le causaba enojo. Era un patán, un bobo, un narcisista, molesto, cabeza hueca, etc. Lo odiaba terriblemente, principalmente por haber dejado una sensación desconocida en ella desde aquella noche. Era algo totalmente nuevo, un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado.

Aun no terminaba de creérselo. Esa noche la invito a bailar a ella. A ella, a ella y a ella. No a la bella rubia, ni a la despampanante y elegante pelinegra, sino a ella. Ella no tenía nada de especial…más que ese pequeño detalle. No era bonita, ni delicada, ni interesante…y aun así la eligió a ella.

Pero desde esa noche no la miraba, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, la evitaba por los pasillos e incluso evitaba asistir a los entrenamientos. No comprendía la lógica del joven royal. "Ah, lo tengo" pensó la joven molesta.

Él era un royal y ella una rebel.

Él se casaría con una bella princesa y tendría un bello final feliz, tendrían bellos hijos y vivirían en un bello castillo. Ella solo fue una pequeña distracción antes de su final feliz.

Los ojos de la chica se empañaron y soltó un leve suspiro

-Cerise… ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con preocupación la hija de la reina malvada al ver a su amiga tan cabizbaja.

La chica aguanto el impulso de contarle todo a Raven.

-Todo está bien Rae- le dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

"No todo estaba bien", pensó Cerise,"Creo que me gusta a Daring Charming"


	14. Capítulo 13

**Lo sé, soy una pésima persona. Todo este tiempo sin actualizar…uff. Perdonen amores, tuve exámenes y un concurso muy importante por lo que estuve sumamente ocupada. Estas pequeñas vacaciones que tuve las aproveche para escribir unos caps que, quiero pensar yo, son algo largos. Espero les gusten y no olviden dejar reviews y favorite a esa historia. ¡Gracias!**

**Los ama,**

**Liz kin**

Dexter Charming maldijo nuevamente y se quitó los lentes con fastidio. Llevaba horas en el salón de cómputo intentando solucionar un problema de la espejonet pero no encontraba solución. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y decidió checar el cableado, posiblemente algún cable estaba mal colocado o ya necesitaba mantenimiento.

Se levantó de su asiento y de dirigió a la pared trasera del salón, donde se ubica todo un sistema de cables, dispositivos y tarjetas madre que permitían que la red de EAH funcionara perfectamente. Deslizó las puertas que protegían al sistema y se agacho para poder ver el cableado

-Lo tengo...- murmuro Dex al descubrir la falla. Uno de los cables había sufrido una sobrecarga y estaba todo chamuscado. Puso manos a la obra y comenzó a sustituir dicho cable. El sonido de la puerta del salón abriéndose sorprendió al chico Charming, provocando que diera un respingo y pegándose un buen golpe en la nuca. El príncipe logro incorporarse, un fuerte mareo lo asalto obligándolo a apoyarse en una mesa cercana.

Miro al chico algo divertido, mas omitió reírse. Se acercó a él y lo examinó. Vestía chaqueta azul, pantalón negro y una especie de bufanda. Tenía el cabello castaño y algo desordenado, usaba lentes de pasta gruesa. Seguro había venido al lugar indicado.

-Salón de informática, ¿no?- dijo con voz burlona

Dexter por fin logro enfocar y miro al chico que recién entro. Jamás lo había visto antes en EAH, obviamente era nuevo. Tenía cabello negro y unos ojos verdes que sintió podrían detectar la más mínima mentira. El chico se imponía y era intimidante. El joven Charming soltó una risa nerviosa y se rasco el cuello.

-Eh...si, este es- dijo tartamudeando. El chico sonrío y se acercó a él.

Ahí fue cuando lo noto.

El chico no tenía una mano. Tenía un garfio. Un garfio. Un maldito garfio,

-Soy John...Garfio- término agitando su garfio. El chico le tendió la otra mano a Dexter.

-Soy Dexter Charming, hijo del Rey Bueno- dijo el nerd algo nervioso. Se quedaron callados un momento hasta que la angustia volvió a asaltar a Dexter. Le ofreció una sonrisa tímida al chico y se acercó a la computadora central, dispuesto a comprobar si ahora la red funcionaba a la perfección. John observo atentamente al chico, que tecleaba con tal rapidez y elegancia que por un momento se quedó atontado.

-Así que... ¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó John sentándose en una mesa.

Dexter río.

-Solo somos dos en el club de informática, Humphrey y yo- le dijo mientras checaba unos últimos detalles antes de dar por resuelto el problema.

-Pues espero que ahora sean tres- le dijo John algo rígido. El de lentes lo miro algo sorprendido, pero después sonrío ampliamente. ¡Un nuevo miembro!

-¿De interesa la informática?- le pregunto curioso mientras se sentaba junto a él en la mesa.

-Vengo de Nunca Jamás, no tenemos este tipo de cosas- dijo alzándose de hombros- Tengo curiosidad sobre todas estas máquinas...

\- Viniste al lugar indicado-dijo Dexter Charming ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa.


	15. Capítulo 14

Raven miro las dos opciones de comida que había en la Castelería. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, ninguna de apetecía demasiado. Decidió que sería mejor tomar una manzana o alguna otra fruta, cuando de repente alguien le dio un codazo.

-¡Auch!- exclamó soltando la fruta en su mano y sobándose el lugar donde recibió el golpe.

Cupid había sido empujada por Duchess, la chica de desespero porque la pelirrosa estaba indecisa sobre qué comer así que la empujo, golpeando a alguien. No cualquier persona, Cupid sin querer golpeó a Raven Queen. Dio tal respingo que soltó su bandeja y se aproximó para disculparse con la hechicera.

-¡Oh dioses! Raven lo lamento tanto- dijo agitando sus manos y hablando entrecortada mente. La pelinegra levanto la vista y le ofreció una amable sonrisa, no parecía enojada ni nada,

-Está bien Cupid, no te preocupes- la hija de Eros ayudo a la hija de la Reina Malvada a incorporarse. Levanto la manzana y la limpio con los dobleces de su vestido rosa.-Dado que no encuentro a Maddie, parece que se la trago la tierra, ¿Te gustaría almorzar juntas?

Cupid se quedó callada un momento, ¿qué tal di derrape te llegaba Dex y comenzaba a hacerse mimos con la chica? Ugh, aún no estaba lista para ver eso. Seguro le dolería. "Sigo preguntándome si ella y Dexter tendrán algún tipo de relación..." Pensó Raven mientras esperaba la respuesta de Cupid.

-Eh...sí, claro- le dijo riendo. "¿Por qué no?" Se dijo la pelirrosa.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en una mesa vacía cerca de las ventanas. Comenzaron a charlar animadamente, dejando de lado las inseguridades que les provocaba cierto chico que tenían en común. Aunque no lo pareciera, tenían unas cuantas cosas en común y continuaron platicando cómodamente por un buen rato.

-Y eso es lo más básico que debes de saber de sistemas- termino Dexter animadamente. John se sintió algo mareado tras una larga explicación del sistema operativo de las computadoras. "Peter Pan y todos los niños perdidos "pensó John "Este chico es un sabelotodo".

Ambos eran muy diferentes, pero el joven Garfio le tomo agrado al chico Charming. Le daba un poco de risa su estilo fallido de príncipe y esos lentes de pasta gruesa que lo hacían ver tan nerd, pero era agradable y gracioso. El chico era genial a su modo.

Mientras caminaban hacia lo que era la cafetería, John también le contó unas cosas interesantes a Dexter sobre Nunca Jamás. El joven le pregunto sobre las criaturas míticas que supuestamente habitaban en la isla, el chico del garfio soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, tenemos de esos en la isla. También hay bellas y despampanantes sirenas- le dijo a modo de juego mientras guiñaba un ojo y codeaba al castaño, quien se sonrojo y soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Eh...pues esta es la Castelería- le dijo mientras sostenía la puerta para que John entrara.

Desde el momento en el que piso la estancia, muchos, y muchas, posaron la mirada sobre él. Los susurros y risitas no se hicieron esperar. John se alzó de hombros ante la mirada interrogatorio de Dexter, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguieran su camino hacia la barra de alimentos.

-No, no y no. La sandia es por mucho mejor que el mango- dijo Raven riendo mientras picaba un trozo de sandía y se la llevaba a la boca. Cupid río tanto que el aire le comenzó a faltar.

-¡Oh Raven! Hay muchas frutas que son mejores que la sandía- la hechicera le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y al pelirrosa volvió a reír.

-Mira: la sandía es jugosa, dulce y...-Cupid dejo de prestarle atención por un momento a Raven, algo extraño estaba pasando. El ruido había disminuido notoriamente y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba observando algo. ¿Qué será, qué será?...

-Hey, Cupid. ¿Hola?- la chica púrpura la llamo suavemente.

-Eh...mango- dijo dudosa Cupid. Raven volvió a reír y juguetonamente tomo una uva del plato de la pelirrosa y se la lanzo. La chicas río sorprendida y no espero a lanzarle una uva también, pero ¡oh!... La uva no le dio a su blanco y y le pego a algún chico en el hombro. Raven río fuertemente y Cupid tampoco aguanto, soltó una pequeña risa mientras se levantaba para pedir disculpas.

Dexter estaba junto al chico que había recibido la uva. Cupid se detuvo abruptamente.

Era el chico del garfio.

El tipo se giró en busca de aquel que le lanzo la uva. Una sonrisa burlona se posó en sus labios al ver a la chica rosa con la boca abierta y otras cuantas uvas en una mano. Culpable, y con las manos en la masa.


	16. Capítulo 15

-Vaya, parece que has mejorado tu puntería- John dijo sarcástico mientras se aproximaba a la chica rosa.

Cupid frunció el ceño, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

Raven se levantó y se colocó junto a Cupid.

-Oh disculpa, yo fui la culpable, no Cupid- dijo Raven ofreciéndole una linda sonrisa al nuevo. Claramente su amiga pelirrosa estaba apenada, así que prefirió asumir la culpa. En parte había sido culpa de ella, por lanzar la primera uva. El chico la miro por unos instantes y después le tendió la mano.

-Está bien, no hay problema- dijo John mientras le daba un apretón de manos a la chica de cabello negro con púrpura. Después de giro hacia Cupid, que seguía callada y estaba algo sonrojada- Así que... ¿Cupid, eh?- le dijo sarcástico- Un placer volverte a ver, soy John- termino mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y le daba una sonrisa irónica.

Cupid volvió en sí y miro enojada al chico.

-Okay- y se giró para volver a su mesa. Raven y Dexter se sorprendieron un poco, Cupid era muy alegre y dulce, ella no era para nada cortante. John la miro con una sonrisa socarrona y la siguió. Sentándose frente a ella se dispuso a molestarla un rato, se sentía un poco atraído.

-¿Acaso hice algo para molestarte?- preguntó con fingida inocencia John. Cupid se sintió algo irritada, sentía que realmente se estaba burlando de ella.

-Oh no corazón, no es nada- contestó con una rígida sonrisa.

Raven los miro curiosa, ahí sucedía algo. El chico mencionó que ya se habían visto antes. Decidió acercarse y sentarse junto a Cupid.

Dexter se sintió algo confundido por la pelirrosa y el pelinegro, sin embargo Raven estaba ahí, y no podía perder la oportunidad de pasar un rato con ella. La imito, más se sentó junto a John, que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano y veía con mirada felina a Cupid.

-¿Ustedes se conocen chicos?- preguntó la hechicera observando a ambos jóvenes.

-Nos encontramos en los jardines en una ocasión- contestó John. Cupid soltó un suspiro.

-Conoces a Dexter, ¿cierto?- preguntó Cupid a John en tono neutro, mientras daba un sorbo a su botella de agua.

-Sí, recién nos conocimos. Es un chico genial- John hablo sin apartar la mirada de Cupid. Dexter estaba algo distraído mirando a Raven de reojo, pero al escuchar su nombre volvió a prestar atención.

-Uhh si... John entro al club de informática- dijo emocionado Dexter. Raven río y dirigió su atención al chico de lentes.

-La comida no estaba muy apetitosa hoy- dijo Cupid tratando de romper el ambiente tenso, según ella. Raven asintió y comió un poco del plato de frutas que compartía con la pelirrosa.

-Mmm...tengo que irme antes para preparar algo de mi siguiente clase- la hija de la Reina Malvada se levantó de su asiento y tomo sus pesados libros. De acerco para despedir a Cupid y aprovecho para susurrarle algo con tono burlón y juguetón al oído- ¿Por qué siento que algo mágico está pasando aquí?- y se incorporó con una sonrisa. Cupid abrió ampliamente los ojos y se sonrojo.

-¿Gus...Gustas ayuda con...con... Ehh, tus libros, Raven?-tartamudeo Dexter mientras también se levantaba de su asiento. John le dio una palmada en la espalda a Dexter, era obvio que la chica le gustaba.

-Oh, gracias- dijo tímidamente la joven. Se despidieron del otro par y salieron de la cafetería.

Cupid los vio alejarse. Sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella, pero no quería voltear. Por primera vez deseo que se acabara del descanso.


End file.
